The Hunger Games
by Star912
Summary: Seven people from different worlds collide when their worlds are combined in the hunger games. The rule is trust no one and eat or be eaten. Can we even follow the rules?
1. The Lives Beforehand

**The Hunger Games**

 **Ch.1  
Their Lives**

 **Part 1**

A young 15 year old girl drove her stolen rusted red bike on the rocky dirt; about 3 miles -or what she could estimate - from her district's reaping. Pepper had a devious, yet serious grin on her face, and that was for two reasons:

She just stole a bike that was still in good shape and no one seemed to notice.

She knew that the weapon contained in that blue bottle, bouncing up and down in her backpack, was going to be very useful to her clan's rebellion against the capital.

"Pepper" she named the substance, after its creator of course. If you want a comparison, "Pepper" was a mix in between tear gas and pepper spray; it definitely smelled like crap and could make you go blind or throw up.

 _Oh to make the president blind! Ha! It'd be hilarious if someone accidentally began to drink this… especially the president._

" _ **Miss President, here's the drink you requested, vodka."**_

 _She'd drink it and then choke, plead for water and unless she was brought water, she'd kill someone, but guess what? Water doesn't even do anything. Well not exactly, it does make it worse. That'd be hilarious, Pepper you're such a card._

As she continued with those amusing thoughts- at least what she thought was amusing-her light rare pink eyes spotted a weird pile of fur, black and white. She stopped the bike, and saw that she had reached the top of the hill. The rest was downhill thank God. She let the bike fall by the road and she pulled out a pocket knife out of her back pocket, to perhaps extract the meat from this roadkill. She was pretty hungry. She could take the dead rodent's meat, and put it in her backpack for later. Heaven knew finding meat randomly without having to hunt was very rare and a sign of luck. Both heaven and her also knew that'd be really unsanitary, tumbling around with her other junk and stuff she'd stolen. She never stole because she wanted to. She only did it because it was the only way to survive.

 _Survival of the fittest I always say._

Taking her hand and about to flip over the skunk, an alarm sounded in her head.

 _Oh my God it's not even dead!_

Out of surprise, she threw her hands to the sides of her shoulders, causing her pocket knife to fly out of her hand. The knife stuck right into the abandoned bikes front tire.

 _Heaven knew flying pocket knives were bad._

She huffed then stomped over to check the damage. A blown out front tire is bad, just like she thought. She yanked the small knife out causing the bike to make wheezing noises.

 _Oh that's fantastic…_

With anger she took the knife going back to the road kill, grazing the knife over its neck.

"You, you caused me to throw that knife, breathing and coming back to life like that."

 _STOP! What's wrong with you Pepper, why are you being a cruel torturer!_

She wasn't a mean or cruel person… at least she always tried not to be. I mean, that's the important part right, to try? It's like when someone gives you a sucky Christmas present; it's the thought that counts.

 _Only cruel to things that are threatening or deserved it._

There had been situations where she would –accidentally never on purpose- make one of the younger group members cry with a joke. But she always said sorry; the group always stubbornly accepted her apology. That's where she was going after the reaping. Her name was only four in heaven knows how many. After the reaping fueled her fire, she'd go back to her group; fire ablaze in her soul with a dash of determination to get rid of those horrid people.

… _leaving it to be in pain is mean and cruel too so…_

After deciding to not harm the probably already injured animal, she hesitantly picked it up.

 _Please don't bite me! You'll give me rabies! If I don't show up to the reaping those crazy people will kill me!_

"Aww, you're a girl!" she exclaimed, after of course, looking under it.

"Hmm… we're sort of like twins, you know?" The skunk of course didn't answer, because heaven knows, talking animals would be crazy, but they sort of were. Both had similar colors to their hair and both were looking for a way to defend their selves from the crazy world they were put in.

"So what should I call ya?" Pepper then placed the skunk in her backpack that contained her spray as well.

 _Heaven knows I'm crazy. A pet skunk…wows._

The skunks head poked out of the backpack, brown eyes looking around at the unfamiliar territory, and smelling the air.

"Lavender? Nah! Sorry but you don't exactly have that flower aroma."

"…"

"Yes, I know, that was kinda mean, sorry. Uh… Stripy? No you're not exactly stripy… I know, Salt! I'll name you Salt! We'll be 'Salt and Pepper,' –sometimes we're too intense we make you cry!"

"…"

"I know, but still Salt is adorable. So from now on your name is Salt, so deal!" And with that, Salt and Pepper bumped awkwardly down the hill all the way toward the reaping.

 **Part 2**

Russell Ferguson sat on a dead-grass hill with his younger "sister," Minka Mark. Both shared a piece of bread; while the 12 year old girl went on and on about why she wasn't allowed to paint and why it was wrong that she wasn't allowed to.

"Look at it!" she exclaimed, happily admiring the art. The picture, filled with different blues and purples, almost portraying a better tomorrow.

"I ripped this right out of a book!"

"Minka!" Russell gasped in shock, nearly choking on his bread.

"Careful, you'll choke yourself." She advised, oblivious to Russell's scolding. She continued to stare deep into the photo sucking up every detail of the splashes of paint.

"Look how beautiful it is Russell." Russell looked still shaking his head then smiled at the landscape portrayed; then he went on eating his bread, taking it with his own thoughts.

"You're not looking!" Russell chuckled, glanced at it, and then went back to his own th-

"Look!" Russell genuinely smiled at the child, who obviously wanted attention.

"But I already did look!" He playfully rubbed her head, messing up her short light blonde hair a bit, not like she really minded. They sat in comfortable silence for about 10 seconds until Minka spoke.

"Russell?" He hoped she wouldn't order him to look at the picture again, but instead was given:

"Why is there a Hunger Games?" Russell sighed, hating the fact that he honestly didn't know,

"That's a question I really wish I had the answer to." Minka shrugged down a bit, obviously not happy with the response,

"I hear that people watch it for… entertainment." Russell's light green eyes looked over at Minka; her light blue eyes were staring at the vast ditch only a few yards away from them.

"Still nervous?" It wasn't exactly a question, since Russell knew the feeling for a fact. Reapings had come and gone and he was still here wasn't he? Today would probably be the same. Minka nodded.

"I was too, when it was my first year," Russell stated in an understanding tone,

"But hey, I'm here! My last year as well. That's basically a guarantee that you'll be fine." Now Russell was not one to give false information or lie. He was only truly known for being smart and understanding and a very lucky- 18 year old. But this was perhaps the only time he had ever given a false statement.

 _I'm still alive!_

Would mom and dad have been proud? Perhaps! He was able to take care of himself, as well as Minka. Would they have even agreed with that? Maybe. And maybe not. Mother really didn't like Minka. She always said that all of her hooting and yelling over nonsense would get Minka into trouble and Russell- if he were around. Father sort of appreciated Minka's free spirit. Saying,

 _She always brought light into our troubled, darkened world._ Said _she always looked at the glass half full_ ,

And that was definitely hard for most to do. But perhaps father would say it was bad that Russell had taken someone else under his wing, there was only so much food. But Minka needed him. She needed to learn and understand, and Russell definitely didn't want to be alone.

 **Part 3**

Zoe Trent was sitting, distressed in her own little world, even though 3 guards were in the same room as her.

"I didn't do it." She repeated probably for the 100th time.

 _Why was it that people always think it was a famous singer who committed a crime?!_

She was framed! She wasn't suppose-to be here, dragged into a room and waiting for 3 hours! Zoe Trent was a 17 year old popstar, her career just beginning to take flight, when all of the sudden she is accused of theft. Zoe stood up, just about to stomp out of the room like a model and yell at the person who had gotten her into this mess. But as Zoe only briefly stood up, she was pushed down on the shoulders back into her chair.

"I didn't do anything!" she defended, the guard that had sat her down shook his head,

"As much as I'd like to believe this little story of yours, and still believe that the next generation isn't crazy, there's evidence to prove you guilty." His tone was sarcastic and harsh. Zoe was just about to defend herself yet again when she heard the clicks of heels on the other side of the metal grey door.

 _Auntie! She's here! She'll get me out of this._

Clarrisa, Zoe's aunt, had taken care of her since her mother, Clarrisa's sister, died at child birth. Clarrisa had given Zoe anything she had ever needed or wanted; she basically started Zoe's singing career.

 _Yes, auntie will get me out of this! I just know she will!_

But Zoe's wish proved to be wrong. When the door knob clicked and the door dragged open, Zoe saw a dark blond woman with red/brown eyes stare intently into her soul and worrisome.

 _Is that a cross dresser? If not, she could really use a makeover._

The women spat out Zoe's full name in a classy British accent, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Arise, child." Zoe stood up, tears about to form in her eyes; she feared what was going to come. She could tell that for some odd reason, even though she wasn't guilty, she was about to be charged as guilty. No trial, no form of justice whatsoever, she was automatically found guilty.

"For burglary of the Winston Mansion, I find you, Zoe Trent, guilty. Your punishment- or sentence-, your name will be entered 500 times in the reaping. Though honestly, I believe they should have automatically put you in the hunger games." Zoe's heart halted, her brain pounded, and her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"But I didn't do anything!" Zoe started to ball, finding comfort lying on the grey concrete floor.

"Lying simply won't do child, at least try to change your ways." A nerve was struck in Zoe's heart as her sniffles became less, and she stared into the women's pleased eyes.

"I don't need to change anything because like I've said over, and OVER again," Zoe's voice started to raise, and she could feel the anger replace the sadness and grow inside of her.

"I didn't do anything." The lady, like the guard, shook her head grinning at Zoe's distress.

"That's where we all know you're lying child," Zoe stood up. She knew she wasn't lying.

"Child, we found the money in your bag."

"That's not true!" Without another word, she slapped the women straight across the face. The women held her cheek in shock and then turned her face back toward Zoe, with a devilish grin.

"You might want to save that fire in you for the Hunger Games. Who knows? Perhaps you won't be the first to die."

 **Part 4**

Penny Ling sat with an elbow on the table of the train.

 _I know I need to go-for my family's sake…But I don't want to go…_

She looked out the window only to see the vast sea below her. The Pacific Ocean. She tried to ignore her imagination's wonders of if the train just stopped over the deep blue.

 _Well… then I wouldn't go, perhaps I'd even be late for the next train. I wouldn't go._

Just the thought: if she had to kill or was killed. Penny Ling continued with her thoughts as her guardians entered her car. Her father- a massive proud grin on his chubby face- and her mother- average size who's eyes didn't seem to carry any emotion but just stayed glued to the floor.

"So how are you doing?" the man asked her, situating himself into the red booth opposite of her, while her mom sat beside her.

"Fine, fine."

"Good!" he smiled cheerfully, slapping his hands together. "Very good!"

"Penny," her mother spoke, "You can always tell us if you don't want to-"

"It's going to rain." Father cut in, "Just look at those clouds! Waste! It's right over the ocean! This place has already got enough water!" Penny nodded, her lips curling a bit on the ends. Her mother tried to speak again, and tried to get her point across,

"If you don't want to-"

"I must, I have to try." Penny stared coldly at the table, wanting to stab the rope dart through it.

"This is what you've trained me for. I can't let that go to waste."

"That's my girl! You see Neni; I told you she is a strong one! And my girl is going to win." Neni nodded, and hugged her only child and placed a soft kiss on her head,

"She sure is." A bit of silent confusion might arise in your head. Neni only said, "She sure is." Because Penny was being strong. That 2nd statement? Well she wasn't so sure. And Neni herself definitely wasn't strong. Penny's mother went back to her car, and her husband soon followed.

 _This is what you've trained for._

Penny Ling rubbed her eyes and looked at the wall. Hanging by two hooks was a rope dart with a red band on the end. The thought of having to murder someone, with an object like that; she wasn't ready. Sure she was physically ready, but not mentally. She wasn't even able to take a life from a squirrel. She remembered… the thoughts replayed in her head.

" _ **But how do you kill a person?"**_ _she asked her teacher._

" _ **Simple, you take the rope around your wrists and-"**_

" _ **No, not that. How can you bare to take the life of something or someone?"**_

" _ **You're such a good hearted child…"**_ _the teacher thought for a moment,_ _ **"You must know that you are doing these actions to stay alive, yes?"**_

" _ **Yes but-"**_

" _ **No but child, believe me I know it's difficult. But you must do it for your family. They're risking everything on this- to have money and a better future for you."**_

 _Do you hear that Penny Ling?_

 _Yea, they're risking everything… including me…_

 **Part 5**

" _ **Trust me, I might not understand much English, but I definitely understand how this cruel strange world turns. Suni, I don't care what our ancestors said. You might deny it, but we're animals. The citizens and especially the capital are animals, ruled by a delusional Zoo Trainor. We know those special ones, the rebels who know: letting loose your rage on the capital is for a good cause. But for those like us, who can't let loose their pit of rage, maybe we'll be lucky enough to be picked from the bowl of lives. So, you know, we can let loose that anger as if toward the capital."**_

Sunil stared at his sister's grave, remembering those last words she had spoken to him. It was the same day she was chosen. Sunil was actually beginning to believe what his sister had said.

A boy about his age came up behind him and smacked his head with a stick, interrupting his thoughts.

"Come on Sunil! Aren't you going to fight?!" Sunil shook his head, and tried to pick up the book he had dropped out of surprise.

"You're a coward Sunil; an illiterate coward."

 _Yellow eyes, Weirdo, Scardy Cat, Illiterate, Coward._

He was called many things. But Sunil never gave them the privilege of seeing him cry or being depressed about their teasing toward him. When the small crowd of boys left, Delilah picked Sunil's book up, dusting some mud off of it.

"Sorry about your book." Delilah handed it to him.

"Thank you." Delilah chuckled a bit.

"You know, I don't think he realized that when he teases you on having yellow eyes, he's teasing me too." Sunil thought for a second and then laughed. Delilah was a kind and gracious 14 year old with gold eyes, and gold hair.

"He's stupid." Sunil said.

"I can't argue with you. Anyway, I'll see you at the reaping?"

"…Yea…"

Unlike most, he sort of liked the reaping. Did he like watching people being killed on screen? No. Did he like the funny costumes or hair that the people of the capital wore? Of course not. Well maybe just a little; it made him laugh. Today of all days in the year, was when everyone experienced what he felt. Today he wasn't alone in the terror. But it was only two hours until the reaping, he had plenty of time to think over the trauma.

Truth is, Sunil had seen a lot of things no 15 year old should see. He had seen his mother slowly wither away. At one point she had requested for him to kill her. He told her it was the alcohol, just the pain talking. He said she was going to be fine. Next morning, she wasn't in the kitchen like every morning, her body was in a pit. Sunil had never met his father. Just because of what Sunil was, he was called illiterate. But Sunil took pride being an Indian descendant.

He never got to go to school. There wasn't really such thing. His mother taught all she could on Indian culture and their language, but nothing on English. So Sunil would end up teaching himself or if circumstances were better, he'd get someone to be his friend long enough so they could teach him English. But that usually never worked. Friends came and gone.

"Friends" were people who only liked you because you have something that they want or could benefit from or, they haven't realized yet how everyone else thinks you're a complete weirdo. He remembered when his mom told him the exciting stories about his father, how he fought in some sort of war against the capital. Made him proud to be his son.

 **Part 6**

 __An early 14 year old waited in a long line, repeatedly forgetting why he was standing in one. But every time he recalled why, the same thought would come back to his mind.

 _Why are there so many people in a line toward death?_

Of course, he knew the answer was the capital, that's why, but…why in the 1st place? Had someone just come up with the idea making everyone cheer? ...Nah…forget about it, it's a stupid question to be asking anyway. You shouldn't be asking why there is a Hunger Games; you should be asking how there is a Hunger Games? How does the capital and its citizens enjoy the same yearly deaths of 23 and 1 victor? Everyone already knows how the game will end. Sure, there was that one rebellion led by…Cat? Yea Cat probably. But that glimmer of hope was a failure.

Vinnie's not so accurate thoughts were interrupted when a quite irritated lady called out "Next," for the third time. Vinnie quickly and awkwardly scrambled his skinny self toward the table.

"Name?" she barked,

"Vinnie."

"Vinnie, like the previous years I want your FULL NAME."

"Vincent Terrio."

"Now I've got to change the first name." The reaping used to not give out name tags, but they started to when no one knew who the person was, and couldn't identify who'd been called to represent that specific district. And of course, that was a major problem. Vinnie received his tag and hummed a happy tune.

"What's he so happy about?" people murmured

"Did the president die or something?!"

Vinnie was completely oblivious to the murmurs growing around him, especially the one about the Madam President dying.

To be honest, getting lost in a world of happy tunes and quick beats happened often to Vinnie. He actually wanted to be a dancer when he was little, but every time he started dancing, people would laugh. Thinking that they were just happy and he was making them smile- though for a different reason from what he thought- he would continue on and on until his legs fell asleep or usually, until he lost footing and fell.

When his father found out Vinnie would dance, he would scold him, not with anger or anything horrid, just with disappointment. He said dancing was a waste of time and that they needed to focus on the most important thing: survival.

" _ **Do you remember your mother?"**_

" _ **I see her sometimes."**_

" _ **When?"**_

" _ **When I go to sleep, I see her twirling in a white dress, as happy as she always was."**_

Sure, Vinnie didn't dance as much as he used to but he never forgot why he danced. Freedom, and a language that only he and his mother shared. Slowly memories of his mother eroded from his mind, and Vinnie, being the creative guy he was, would bang his head with a rock to try to get those memories back. Luckily for Vinnie, by some miracle, he would never forget his mother's face.

Vinnie stood at his new row, a new row every year, but the same faces. But the dude next to Vinnie was a completely new face and he was no shorter than an Arnold Schwarzenegger. But unlike most who wouldn't talk to the giant- probably because they were scared they'd get punched in the face for saying hi- Vinnie just put out his hand with a grin on his face.

"Hey bro, I'm Vinnie!"

"What do think this is: a meet and greet? One of us is 'bout to die and you're acting like the reaping is social hour."

"..Uh…" Vinnie stood awkwardly, not too sure how to communicate with Arnold. And for the first time in Vinnie's life, he got an idea.

"I was just thinking…what would happen if you were picked. Man, you'd have those people…" I didn't say it was a good idea. Arnold began to give Vinnie a look as if to say:

" _ **What the hell is wrong with you?!"**_

"…on a run… for their money?" Mr. Schwarzenegger finally smiled,

"I would, wouldn't I? What was that name again?"

"Vinnie!"

"Then why does your name tag say Vincent? Is Vinnie the pet name your girlfriend gives you?" he teased. Vinnie laughed,

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, and the registration lady wants my real name." Vinnie looked at Arnold's name tag.

"So, are you called Tyler or something else?"

"Most call me Snapper. Mainly because everyone thinks I could snap one of the Capital's officers in half."

"Cool!" Their short conversation was interrupted by a tapping on a microphone.

"Well, good luck!" Vinnie put out his hand, and gave Snapper a genuine smile.

"Good luck."


	2. READER'S HELP REQUIRED

Lps Hunger Games Notification

I need help! Yay! Y'all get to be involved. WEEEEeee… that was awkward….  
Anywho, main thing is, I need names.

 **a name for a 12 year old female. She won't be highly involved in the story, since I'm mainly using lps characters that have aired on the show.**

 **7 last names. Be as masculine or as feminine as possible, (one or the other.) And make them funny or queer to, if you'd like/**

 **Captain Cuddles will be in this story. I'm not going to say if I ship Sepper or Cuddles and Pepper. #nospoilers. Let me know if you want Captain Cuddles an Zoe to be from the same district or not.**

 **If Zoe NOT from the same district, I need a male name.**

Thanks for reading this and please give me your answers in the reviews. This really helps a lot and it keeps me motivated. The second Chapter should come out in August. Give you something to look forward to…unlike…school. Thanks guys!


	3. The Reaping

**Ch. 2**

 **The Reaping's**

 **Part 7**

"Pepper." When you hear your name called toward death, and your group, your people, are looking up to you, you feel as if you're a god- well not really since you're going to die. But Shivers, the newest member of the underground group, now he was a different story. He didn't exactly…appreciate… his name being called. Because when he was, some sort of trigger went off inside of Shiver's head. When grabbed after not cooperating with the officers, he bit and clenched at the only thing that didn't have any protection: their hands. And that's exactly what he needed to be free of. He bit, sometimes even drawing blood. And when multiple officers grabbed at a time, he would thrash his whole body, clenching his teeth even harder, sort of like a deranged squirrel.

His rebellion was short lived though, because soon he ended up getting tased.

"You good buddy?" Pepper asked, as she supported him; both standing on the stage. The bright orange haired boy held his head as Pepper held the 13 year old.

"I think I kinda blacked out for a second." Pepper motioned him upright.

"It's all good buddy, you sure did a number on those officers." After seeing the group of distressed officers, one even throwing down his helmet angry at his job, Shivers grinned."

"Yea…" Shivers stumbled back toward Pepper again.

"Pull it together Shivers! You got tased, not drunk." Shivers cocked an eyebrow up at Pepper, whom nodded toward the members of the group.

"Stand up straight. Do it for them. Do it to show you're strong, not weak." Shivers nodded at what Pepper instructed him. He stood up proudly. There was no way he was letting the idea of death over power him. He would get through-

*sniff**sniff*

 _Holy shit! What is that smell!?_

"Hey Pepper, I know we don't ever get showers or baths, but seriously,"

"Oh that's not me," and from the bag on her back- the only thing she had actually not stolen- she brought out her little skunk.

"Her name's salt!"

"Pepper, why the hell do you have that thing!" The skunk pointed its tail in the direction of the noise: Shivers. And the poor boy- unable to back away from the skunk's range- received a face full of spray. Letting out a cry of agony and stumbling backwards, he repeatedly went in and out of rubbing his eyes and feeling around himself for Pepper. He yelled,

"I can't see!" Pepper, not feeling the least bit of pity for Shivers, laughed and nuzzled her little baby Salts check against her own.

"That's what you get. Her name's Salt, not it."

"Ah, God- You even named it too!" Shivers continued rubbing his eyes.

"You're going to get attached and –gah!" Shivers stumbled once again, and instead of dodging him again when he was searching for her, Pepper finally gave him a hand to hold onto. She shook her head.

"The crowd's laughing at you, ya know?" Shivers frowned,

"Of course they are." Pepper smiled down at Salt; gingerly petting the small wounds.

"Ya know," Pepper said,

"Salt could come in handy."

"I still can't believe you named that thing."

"What? It's a cute name! It's perfect for the lil' cutie."

"And you named it Salt too- oh no- please don't tell me you did that because-" Pepper grinned,

"God Pepper. You're worse than the capital.

 **Part 8**

Through the continuous loudness of their district-the chaos and nervousness now erupting- Russell had lost sight of the blonde haired girl. He tried looking above the large crowd toward the back. He couldn't even see over their heads. Russell hadn't…grown…to his full potential. But the opposite was to be said on his mind.

But once the microphone started echoing and calling to him, he knew that his time was up. All Russell could do now was hope that Minka was at her new row, and not wandering around somewhere. He probably should have told her more. At least he told her how the jar worked.

When he had first told her about her name being entered by the day she turned 12, she immediately panicked; repeatedly telling him she wasn't ready to die. His heart sunk. He told her his names had been entered 37 times and that he hadn't even-

He was unable to finish his sentence.

When that information hit her ears, she immediately grabbed onto Russell's arm, rubbing her face into it, crying even harder.

He hadn't been able to get the small girl off him for two weeks.

And now, he wished he was back to that time.

"Minka Mark." The podium called. Time froze as everyone turned toward to face where Minka should have been sitting.

She wasn't there.

And if they didn't find her within a couple minutes, and find her days later, she's to be killed. Because that's a law. You have to be at the reaping.

Screaming called out. Evidentially, Minka was in a tree crying out "No's" and "I don't want tos." She wouldn't come down. She was latched to that tree as if it were here own mother. But there were other ways of getting her down.

A shot rang out.

A short blonde haired little Minka fell from a tree like a rag doll.

 **Part 9**

As Delilah's name was called, boos and cries came out from the crowd. Delilah couldn't go. She was too delicate, too beautiful. She held a sort of importance in beauty and class, yet she wasn't arrogant or selfish. Sunil glanced at the large sea of people, the ones who still hadn't accepted him for the 15 years he had been on this earth. Would they dare even do the same thing for him?

 _Probably not._

Would they call out his name?

 _Nope._

Would they plead or cry.

 _They would- how to say? Oh yea, die first._

Or would they be happy that the coward was finally leaving.

 _Now that's a possibility._

It seemed that something was out for Sunil. Because his name was called, and his theory was soon to be right.

"Sunil Nevla." The noise froze. The cries ceased. A pair of yellow eyes met another pair.

"Oh Sunil…" Delilah took Sunil's broken spirit into a hug as a dead silent crowd suddenly erupted into fits of laughter.

"Welp, looks like we're losing again!"

"What a coward!"

"Poor Delilah! She has to enter with that yellow eyed freak!" That last comment came from him. The one that loved her, or rather loved her for her looks, appearance, never even paying attention to who she truly was. His name is not even worth typing. Delilah stomped toward the podium; motioning the caller aside and snatching the microphone. It was time to tell this little (insert insult here,) and do it publicly.

"Are you color blind? Have you ever even realized that I also have yellow eyes."

"Geez Delilah, it was just a joke. Live a lit-"

"And it's not even that! It's that you're discriminating someone based on one of their features, and how there feature is colored. How old and stupid are you, you senile little bastard!" Not even the whole crowd could comprehend who Delilah was making her speech towards; only those who had heard his comment,

"Delilah, that's enough." Said Sunil.

"No, it's not!" Delilah angrily took her wrist back, not wanting to go back on the stage, but make a point. The point was Delilah had to say all these things she was holding in. It was her last chance. She could do this without him glaring down her back.

"The way you abused him, and hit him with a stick today. Sunil's not the coward You are! I bet if your name was called, you would have shit your pants!" Slight laughter and oohs whispered through the crowd. It wasn't uncommon for events like this to happen. Note: If you're in an argument with your so called other, amend before the reaping, or they will do everything in their power to humiliate you.

"And you know what else?!"

 _How much more did she have to say?!_

"Delilah," This time, Sunil picked her up from under the arms as she kicked and screamed, trying to go back. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Delilah standing up for him, but he could sense that she was about to break. And if she broke, she would probably be the one to get laughed at, not him.

"No Sunil, it's not enough, its-" Delilah felt herself crying out of shock, embarrassment, and feeling betrayed. The girl stood up straight, taking herself away from being comforted by Sunil. Already crying, and speaking out of manner was embarrassing enough. But it was worth it.

"I'm good." She nodded toward the caller. The caller lifted both of their hands as if they were champions. How ironic.

 **Part 10**

 _Now 500? How many is that out of…_

Zoe was still trying to figure out what her chances were of not being chosen. She hadn't robbed that mansion- whatever it was named- so perhaps karma would be on her side.

If only such wishes could come true.

If only Justice was served here.

But we all know that's not how things worked.

As Zoe still tried working the math, she sighed in defeat and looked into the crowd immediately feeling a bit disturbed. A dark haired boy with dark blue eyes was staring right into her. And when she noticed that he was staring at her and giving her the looksy, he didn't stop. He caught her eyes, raised his eye brows repeatedly, then turned back toward the stage.

Now Zoe had had creepy-ass fans before, but this was- just what the hell?!

The caller came to the stage. Zoe did crossed over her chest, then crossed her fingers. And then she saw who the caller was.

 _Not that cross dresser!_

Zoe stared intently at her. She knew this was rigged. All she could do was stare until she noticed.

 _Guess I'm just doing what that creep was doing…_

And she finally caught her eyes. Zoe's face flinched in a way, trying to scare the women. It didn't work. The dark blonde just grinned, and with heels clicking, her hand reaching into the bowl, she kept eye contact the whole time.

"Zoe Trent, come up here darling." And Zoe did just that. She wasn't going to cry. She had already given that woman the satisfaction of seeing her cry. No. Stomping up the stage, she snatched the mic from the woman rather easily- something she had learned to do when she wanted to be in the spotlight. She whipped it straight for the woman, the mic hitting her square in the forehead. In a sort of slow motion, the lady fell back, and damn, was it satisfying.

But as you know, victories in a district, any district were short lived. And damn don't the officers love their tasers.

Zoe had a grin full of relief and ecstasy plastered on her face. But she frowned when a teen boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes named C.C. was called. C.C. strolled onto the stage, sort of like he had just won the grand prize of life. He waved victoriously, grinning from ear to ear, especially at all his adoring girl fans. Once coming upon Zoe, he cocked an eyebrow, lending a hand. Zoe frowned, refusing. There was no way she was going to become smitten with him. He obviously had enough girls in the crowd for that job.

A slight "Oh," went through the crowd, and Zoe realized, she just might have been the first and only girl who had refused him.

C.C. just shook his head, waving the comments of the crowd away.

 _She's just playing hard to get, just trying to save her reputation._

C.C. crouched down and whispered in her ear,

"I know what you did."

 **Part 11**

Fast tunes and quick beats. Vinnie was no longer in the present, but a daze as always.

"Vinnie…" He looked around himself in the mist and the fog, the silhouette of a figure breaking through. Who was that?

"Vinnie?" She came further out. And there she was. A white dress spinning, happy like she always was.

"Mom?"

"Vinnie!" He felt his body shaking violently.

"Mom what's happening!?" She came closer, touching a soft cheek to his face. His eyes welled with tears.

"Vinnie, it will all be okay soon." Vinnie shook his head as her hand began to leave him. He missed her comfort. He missed when they would dance together and laugh. He missed his mom.

"Mom, mom!" Her body swelled upward, and was swept away into the mist.

"Vinnie!" His body shook and he was shaken out of his daze. Snapper had both hands on Vinnie's shoulders, shaking him frantically.

"Vinnie, we need to go." Vinnie felt his body being tugged; Snapper dragging his body to the back of the crowd.

"What- wait, who was chosen?" Vinnie tried to bring his head up to see who was on the stage, but Snapper forced him head back down. All Vinnie could see was feet and suspicious, angry glances.

 _Well sorry, excuse me_.

"Don't worry about that." Snapper had finally brought him to the back of the crowd, an opened clearing ahead. The built teen tugged at Vinnie's hand motioning for them to leave. The skinny boy snatched his hand back, looking rather scared.

"What-what's happening!" A hand came over Vinnies mouth, Snapper looking around to make sure no one had heard them. He ran behind one of the sign-in tables, Vinnie in tow.

"SHH! Please Vinnie! I'm getting you out of here." Vinnie backed away from Snapper, scared and confused. He may have been a bit slow, maybe even stupid at times, but he soon realized what was happening.

"I was chosen… wasn't I?" Snapper sighed his head down.

"Vincent Terrio." The mic called. Vinnie peeked out and saw several officers already searching in the crowds for the so called, "Vincent." Vinnie shook his head in fear then turning back toward Tyler, whose face was sweating and eyes swelling with tears. Vinnie never thought he would see such a big guy cry. Not over him. Not over stupid clumsy Vinnie.

"Dood, you can't do this! They'll- They'll end up picking some other kid, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You're going to get killed if you go into that pla-" Birds flew from the trees and Snapper's upper body fell forward into Vinnie's lap.

"Hey come on, we just met. You couldn't be able to miss me that much." Vinnie petted Tyler's head softly, then feeling something wet. He lifted his palm. His palm was covered in blood. Vinnie looked up at the officer with the silencer on his gun; thinking he was about to face the same fate. He was, but it wasn't going to be as soon.

"Tyler!" Under his arms, he felt an officer grab him.

"No! Tyler!" Three officers came. Two to drag the lifeless body away, and one to bring Vinnie through to the stage.

As Vinnie was dragged through the crowds, small apologies whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Sorry,"

"Sorry about your brother." Vinnie tried to look back at the owner of these words.

"He's not my-" Vinnie shook his head. Yes. Snapper was his brother. Risking his life for him, like some sort of Jesus.

Girls were next. Vinnie stood in a never ending pit, as he tried to dam the continuous flooding coming from his eyes. Iris Ireland, was called. She wasn't known by many so no one said much, but Vinnie knew her. She was a small 12 year old girl with bright red hair, dark green eyes; freckles speckled everywhere. Iris was the only girl who ever took Vinnie seriously. She sort of looked up to him in a way. In a way, she sort of was a stalker too. But Vinnie never took it that way, he took it as if someone admired him. Always appearing at his door, she would ask if he could teach her how to dance.

 _ **"How about later…" Vinnie took a glance at the weather.**_

"… _ **when it's not raining." Iris shrugged happily and soon Vinnie's mom told him to invite her inside, not to leave her out in the rain.**_

 _ **"Yea Iris, come on in."**_

 __ _I don't think the Hunger Games likes smiles. If they did, why are they getting rid of two of the most talented people in the districts?_

"I volunteer as tribute." A dark haired girl with blue-grey eyes, similar to Vinnie's, raised a hand in the air. She pushed harshly through the crowds toward the stage, toward the small girl.

 _Is that her sister? I don't see any resemblance._

"Go find your mom." She said patting the small girl's head. The girl's eyes welled with tears, throwing her arms around the complete stranger, sniffling into her neck.

"Th-thank you." The dark haired girl nodded, letting her go. As Penny walked toward the one who she had seen nearly escaped, she couldn't help but giggle as the child yelled,

"Mommy! Hey Mommy! Did you see the nice lady!?" Penny smiled, the turning around; immediately wishing she had just kept going toward the podium. The mom held her daughter tightly and a man appeared, in which the child jumped into the arms of. Once the mother's hands were free, she blew Penny a kiss. God how Penny longed and wished her family to be like that; not risking their only child for money. Shaking her thoughts out of her mind, she walked toward the podium where the announcer, or caller as it was sometimes called, asked her a question.

"And who are you?"

"Penny Ling. I was registered into this district yesterday." The announcer nodded for Penny to let her whisper in her ear. Penny expecting some sort of threat, cringed in preparation for the worst.

"You have my upmost respect and gratitude." She looked over at the small family surrounding Iris.

"My sister would have killed me if she knew I caused her own daughter to die."

 **YASS! I finished this August 31. This chapter I mean. Your support and comments have been so helpful. I did end up using a mix of the name requested. Ivy Ireland. I hope you liked it.**

 **BTW: I'm going to say, I am not a fan of Zoe and Captain Cuddles… I mean… what would their ship name even be?**

 **Anyway, thank so much**


End file.
